Ship Girls and Boys
by crazyidiot78
Summary: Returned to life as young girls, yet retaining their warship like strength, the ship girls fight to free the oceans from the grips of the abyssals. However there is a bit more to the story as the summoning ritual didn't exactly work entirely as planned as some countries were granted ship boys instead. Come and see how they will work together to free the oceans of the world.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note-** As far as I can tell no one has done something like this yet, and I am surprised I will be the first. If I am not please let me know. Also FYI I have only seen the anime and read stuff on the English wiki.

 **Prologue**

December 21, 2012 is the day everything changed, heralded by Lake Toba attempting to give a repeat performance of the catastrophe 75,000 years ago. Thankfully for the human race the blast was only a level seven event on the volcanic eruption index, however this did little to bring comfort to the people of South East Asia. Modern civilization on Northern Sumatra ceased to exist, tsunami's destroyed coastal settlements along the Bay of Bengal. Asia was not the only continent besieged by extreme conditions simply the worst hit. A massive hurricane tore through the Caribbean Islands, Europe was engulfed in blizzards, while solar flares buffeted the many satellites orbiting the planet. By the end of the first day one billion were killed, missing, or injured, with damages in the trillions of dollars.

Yet despite being dealt a heavy blow, humanity continued to survive, highlighting the best that mankind has to offer. Aid quickly flooded into the areas ravaged by Mother Nature as slowly abated. It was into this chaos that they arrived, rising from the deepest depths of the ocean, like the Kraken of old. Spreading slowly as if guided by some unseen intelligence these monsters began destroying anything manmade that sat above or below the water. Initially over looked as the ravings of desperate refugees, their presence wasn't recognized until several super tankers went missing after clearing the Persian Gulf. There oily remains littering the Indian Ocean. Within a month nearly a third of all large commercial vessels were at the bottom of the ocean as international trade ground to a halt. In order to keep the global economy running the British and Americans reinstituted the convoy system that served them so well in the Second World War. The mission was an unprecedented disaster as 50% of the ships were sent to the bottom by dark humanoid creatures.

Kraken, Chuthulu, Leviathan, many names were used to describe the dark beings rising from the abyss. However Abyssal was the name that was eventually chosen after a second convoy, a show of force by NATO was completely destroyed. Despite the firepower wielded by the modern navies of the world, they were powerless to stop these alien beings. Modern weapons were still highly effective against the Abyssals, when they were able to connect. The fog created by the Abyssal flagships distorted radio and other waves rendering guided munitions obsolete. In the off chance that the weapon did connect, the Abyssals possessed remarkable rates of healing, shrugging off all but the most violent of attacks.

Forced to cede the oceans of the world to these mysterious beings, humanity adapted countries focusing inward forced to deal with their own problems, unable to help, friends and family across the far flung oceans. The United States, Canada, and Mexico began making moves to increase the already close socioeconomic ties they shared. The nations of Europe grew closer out of necessity due to a lack of trade. Russia grew in importance as the best option for shipping goods between Europe and Asia. China was rife with internal strife compounded by a flood of -refugees from South East Asia. Japan was hit the hardest lacking the land and resources to retain a truly modern society without the benefit of international trade.

Necessity is the mother of invention, and when the second Abyssal assault began it was Japan, a tiny nation that all had written off, who was ready for the invaders. Kanmusu or ship girls as they quickly became known by, turned back an Abyssal assault on Tokyo bay. If the abyssals are the embodiment of the fears, and regrets of all those lost at sea then the ship girls are their mirror image. Ships reborn into human form driven by the hopes and dreams of those who were lost at sea. Taking human form but retaining all that made them deadly combatants, the ship girls took to the sea with a vengeance determined to protect their home. Powered by an unknown force many referred to as magic their weapons were more than capable of destroying abyssals and preventing their regeneration.

Word quickly spread to the nations of the world, as they to summon their own ship girl forces. Catching the Abyssals by surprise, the ship girls quickly pushed the Abyssals out of the rivers and coastal waterways, before a new stalemate was reached. Looking to increase their forces, the major nations of the world quickly found a quirk in the construction or summoning of their ship girls. No ship laid down after World War Two was able to be summoned. Some thought this to be a failsafe embedded in the process by the Japanese. Others however believed it had to do with a lack of conflict needed to create the bonds between men and ship since the Second World War. Either way the world now had hope that the abyssals could be defeated, sent back to the abyss from whence they came.

 **Author's note-** I know it seems a bit dark, but that was just to set up the overall universe. I promise the story is going to be more action and light hearted fun for the most part


	2. Chapter 1

**First Meetings**

"You can't," Nagato growled her fists cracking the briefing table, her tremendous strength barely contained.

"I don't have a choice Nagato," Admiral Yamamota replied. "These orders come straight from the high command."

"It's a death trap, Houshou, Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Ashigara, Shimakaze, and Fubuki aren't even close to the right formation for this mission, even if it was possible.

"Burning Love!" Kongou exclaimed as she burst through the door, missing the admiral by inches as he leaned back to avoid the hyperactive ship girl.

"Kongou," Nagato growled as she once again fell victim to Kongou's affections.

"Shit," Kongou cursed hoping off Nagato.

"Kongou is there a reason why you barged in here, besides wanting to shower me with love and affection," Yamamoto stated.

"Of course Admiral dear," Kongou cooed.

"And that is," Nagato sighed.

"A solution to your problem," Kongou exclaimed. "Yes, I Kongou am here to save my dear Admiral from making the impossible choice of sending his dear ship girls on a suicide mission." Kongou cheered.

Nagato and the admiral were speechless as Kongou continued.

"The orders are to send a scouting mission down the slot in the Solomon Islands to examine a recent uptake in Abyssal activity. Also this mission is meant to be performed under the cover of darkness, a fact that brings the ship girl selection into question. That is why my sisters and I will perform this mission." Kongou explained.

"You can't just," Nagato stammered.

"She didn't volunteer, we asked to help," Haruna, Hiei, and Kirishima added appearing behind their older sister.

"We're coming to," Shimakaze, and Yuudachi added joining the goofy battleships.

"The orders are only to scout out the Solomon islands, the ship girls were only recommendations, and besides you can just tell the high command to behave or we will do that thing again," Kirishima explained.

"What did you do Kongou," Nagato hissed.

"Don't worry it was before your time," Yamamoto said.

"Yup, and the Emperor was impressed and told us it was about time those sticks in the mud had some fun for once," Haruna said.

"Don't we have a mission to complete," Hiei said.

"Yes, time to go prove our burning love, follow me," Kongou exclaimed leaving through the window her sisters and two destroyers in tow.

"What did they do?" Nagato asked.

"That's the thing, only the high command and the Emperor know and they are not talking," Yamamoto replied.

"Still when did Kongou," Nagato said.

"Become so smart, devious, insightful, she always was. The only ship girls as old as Kongou and her sisters were some of the first ship girls summoned and they have been on activity this whole time. The only ones who have been around longer are Akashi, Ooyodo, and Katori," Yamamoto explained.

"But they aren't," Nagato protested.

"Insane, nutty, or as the Americans call it bat shit insane. Unlike Akashi, Ooyodo, and Katori, Kongou and her sisters have been on the frontlines since their initial summoning. They single handedly stopped the Abyssal assault on Tokyo Bay, and then helped pull the wounded survivors from the blood soaked waters. Those girls have seen and done more fighting than entire navies, and yet they remain steadfast in their duty, never once wavering against the enemy. Dealing with their fun loving nature is a small price to pay." Yamamoto explained.

"I need to do more," Nagato replied.

"You have done more than enough, Yamamoto said gently rubbing the shoulders of his secretary ship.

"But," Nagato protested.

"You spoil me, by doing all the paperwork, now let me spoil you for once," Yamamoto said eliciting an uncharacteristic giggle from the stern battleship.

Section Break

It was the best laid plans of mice and men, or in this case anthropomorphized fast battleships and destroyers. Race down the slot in Solomon Islands to see what the Abyssals were up to around Guadalcanal, blow up anything in sight and then race back out before the enemy knew what hit them. All while under the cover of darkness.

"I think we need to do that to the high command again," Haruna said weaving between enemy fire.

"The tea time surprise," Hiei replied leaping away from a spread of torpedoes.

"I think she was referring to operation hot spring," Kirishima replied.

"No we shall show the emperor our burning love," Kongou exclaimed once again returning fire.

"Poi!" Yudachi exclaimed as she struggled to evade enemy torpedoes and return fire.

"You're too slow," Shimakaze said firing off a spread of oxygen torpedoes.

"It appears we are surrounded," Kirishima hissed as the group was buffeted by a barrage of shellfire.

"Renshou-chan," Shimakaze screamed in horror as her turret familiars leapt in the way of a torpedo spread shielding their master, before sinking to the bottom of the sound.

"Poi!" Yuudachi screamed as several large caliber shells descended on her position

"Shit," Kongou hissed holding her arm at the elbow, her wrist nothing more than a bloody stump.

"Sister!" Haruna screamed rushing to Kongou's aid.

"We need to get out of here," Hiei stated helping a shell shocked and crying Shimakaze, gripping a few shards of metal hard enough to draw blood.

"Admiral dear's equipment," Kongou whispered a growing pool of blood and other fluids growing beneath her.

"Take Shimakaze and go," Yuudachi said her eyes glowing with furry. "I'll draw their fire, and you should be able to blast your way out of here."

Down but not out. Kongou was back in action her lost hand forgotten. "We are all leaving together. Burning love!" Kongo screamed as she tried to blast a hole in the encirclement.

"All guns fire," Hei said adding her own fire. Kirishima took the lead as they attempted to smash their way out of the growing encirclement

"Kyaa," Haruna screamed as the Abyssal's quickly filled the gap and intensified their attack.

"Kirashima!" Kongou screamed as her sister was engulfed in flames.

 _I'm sorry big sister, but I don't think I'm going to be returning from this one._ "If I'm going down then I am taking you with me," Kirishima growled. "Listen up, I'm going to break a hole in their lines. It will only be open for an instant, so make sure to advantage of it," Kirishima said.

"Sister no," Kongou, Hei, and Haruna called out as the fourth member of the Kongou sisters raced towards her fate.

"This is the only strategy that allows for victory. Open Fire," Kirishima roared firing with all her remaining guns. The fourteen inch shells shredded abyssal destroyers and cruisers pushing a bulge in the encirclement. A pair of Ta class battleships moved forward to plug the hole their 16 inch shells forcing Kirishima down to one knee, her guns falling silent. _This is it then… I'm sorry sisters…_ Kirishima could only look on as several Ni class destroyers moved in for the kill. Kirishima closed her eyes as a Ni class leapt into the air to deliver the death blow waiting for the cold dark sea to capture her in its embrace once more.

"Kirishima no!" Kongou cried out in horror helpless to stop the death of her sister.

"Pick on someone your size," a male voice roared as a large fist smashed into the mouth of the Ni class destroyer. "And didn't your mother tell you not to hit a lady." The voice said tossing the destroyer away before opening fire with his main guns, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke to drift away in the wind.

"Yeah nobody hurts the pretty miko-chans!" a second voice added sliding in front of Haruna a volley of shells pelting harmlessly against his chest. "Battleship X blast," the voice exclaimed before blowing several cruisers and destroyers away

"Poi…." A confused Yudachi stammered.

"Why did I let you talk me into this again," the first voice said.

"Hey I wasn't the one who rushed in," the second voice shot back. Hehehehehe girls….

"I seem to remember someone squealing like a school girl," the first one replied. "How did you put it, the super kawai miko-chans or something like that?"

"Who was the one who saved her," the second said pointing at the girl in his friends arms

"Well I couldn't just let her sink," the first one protested.

"Glasses fetish," the second one muttered.

"Don't worry he found the idiot," another male voice said as a group of ship boys sailed up to the confused ship girls more than one taking more than a lingering glance at their short skirts. _… hehehehehehe girls….._

"Battleship X blast," Dakota exclaimed unleashing the full power of his 16 inch cannons on the abyssal fleet.

"Um, who are you," Kirishima said looking up at the rugged ship boy who was currently cradling her in his arms.

"I'm…. um… Washington," the flustered ship boy blurted out rapidly.

"Who?" Kirishima asked again.

"The stick…." The second ship boy began before he was cut off.

"He is Washington, and the leader of our little fleet," the latest of the new arrivals said.

"And you are," Haruna asked.

"I am the technological wonder known as…" the voice said as Washington cuffed him on the back of the head.

"His name is South Dakota," Washington stated.

"And our resident idiot," the third arrival stated.

"Portland," South Dakota whined.

"Thank you for saving our sister," Hiei, Haruna, and Kongou said bowing towards Washington.

"You're welcome," Washington stammered.

"Who are you," a confused Yuudachi asked.

"We are ….." Dakota began before Kongou used her good hand to put a finger to his lips.

"Not now, and do you have a method of getting us out of here," Kongou asked.

"Atlaska, light them up," Washington ordered. The predawn sky lit up as Alaska unleashed the full weight of his arsenal, along with their destroyers.

"He really needs to work on his aim," Portland muttered.

"We can deal with that later," Washington shot back.

"Follow me," Dakota exclaimed tossing Shimakaze and Yuudachi over his shoulders racing through the hail of gunfire, punching a heavy cruiser class abyssal in the jaw for good measure.

"Poi!" Yudachi squealed as they finally came to halt south of San Cristobal. "Who…. Who are you people?"

"We are the….." Dakota began.

"Not now Dakota," Washington growled.

"Yes boss," Dakota sulked.

"We are the ship boys of the American Navy," Washington explained.

"Ship boys… but I thought," Haruna replied cocking her head to the side.

"The former Axis powers get ship girls, while the allied powers get ship boys. It's best not to think about it," Portland replied.

"But…." A confused Hie muttered.

"Think of it as someone's idea of a cosmic joke, or their way of trying to get former enemies to get along. I mean just look at Bismark and Hood." Alaska said standing next to two young ship boys.

"She just showing her burning love," Kongou cheered having met the prime and proper girl who was pride of the German ship girls once before. "But what are you doing here?" Kongou asked dropping the act.

"Originally we were gearing up for a strike on Midway, but high command didn't expect your assault to happen as quickly or be as successful. As a result we are redeploying to the South Pacific to stop the Abyssal advance, and eventually push them back," Washington explained.

"Then why doesn't our Admiral know about this," Kongou asked.

"No clue, but probably for the same reason our Admiral didn't know about your midway operation," Washington replied.

"Politicians," the pair sighed together.

"We need to get back, before everyone gets worried about us," Yuudachi stated.

"Yes, we should have reported in several hours ago," Kirishima said.

"As much as you need to get back, we would be remiss in our duty in allowing you to limp home in such a state," Washington replied. "You can call your base while you get repaired."

"But….." Several of the girls stammered.

"We don't have a choice, with my injuries we would be sitting ducks if any Abyssal patrols found us," Kirishima said.

"Well you heard the lady," Alaska said leading the way.

"Is there something wrong," Yuudachi asked the timid ship boy sailing next to her.

"No," Portland quickly replied. "It's just."

"Just what?" Yuudachi asked.

"Your hair," Portland replied.

"What about my hair," Yuudachi said.

"It looks nice," Portland blurted out before quickly veering away.

"Poi," a confused Yuudachi said with a cock of her head.

"Yes," Alaska asked as the long haired beauty known as Haruna continued to eye his equipment.

"Um, what are you," Haruna asked causing Alaska to turn his dark eyes taking in the exotic Japanese beauty. "I mean what type of ship are you," a flustered Haruna blurted out her face turning red.

"I'm Alaska, the lead ship of the Alaska class battlecruisers," Alaska boasted. "I have enough firepower to blow away anything besides a battleship, and the speed to outrun anything I can't blow up."

"Really, Haruna replied.

"Frankly, I'm jealous. You're a fast battleship with all of my speed and enough power to slug it out with the big boys," Alaska replied.

"I'm nothing special," a bashful Haruna stammered.

"Well I beg to differ, my lady. You've got firepower, speed, and experience in spades, not to mention drop dead gorgeous," Alaska said offering her a lady killer smile, leaving Haruna a giggling mess.

"Argh….. Why am I stuck with a bunch of morons," Washington groaned as his men let loose their charms on the unsuspecting ship girls.

"It's not their fault they are captured in the madness known as love. It is a maiden's duty to shower her burning love on the one they desire," Kongou replied with a smirk as Washington continued to carry a sleeping Kirishima.

"Why me….." Washington groaned.

 **Author's note-** Thanks for staying with me this far and I hope you enjoyed it. Now since the game allows dual fleet action I am going for a main group of 12 Japanese and 12 American ships. I have a tentative roster but I am open to suggestions.

 **Japanese Ship girls**

Kongou

Hiei

Haruna

Kirishima

Shimakaze

Yuudachi

Tenryuu

Ashigara

Fubuki

Houshou

Taigei- submarine tender form

I-168

 **Ship boys**

Washington- battleship

Dakota- battleship

Alaska- battlecruiser

Portland- heavy cruiser

Fletcher- destroyer

O'Bannon- destroyer

William D Porter- destroyer

Enterprise- aircraft carrier

Waaahoo- submarine

Vulcan- repair ship

Marias- oiler

 **Omake- Bismark's first time**

"Ugh, go away sleeping," a sleepy Prince Eugen said as two young ship girls tugged on her blankets.

"Can't sleep, scary noises," Z1 said.

"Monsters," Z3 added.

"What's going on," Eugen asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Spooky noises," the destroyer pair replied.

"I don't hear any..." Eugen began before rattling noises, grunts, and female howls filled the room. "Ok..." But she normally doesn't sound like this when she is having a nightmare.

"Scary," the girls whimpered huddling close to the older girl.

"Don't worry Bismark is probably just having another nightmare. Why don't we go make sure she is alright and then have some hot chocolate, ok?" Eugen replied.

"Ok," the girls replied.

The noises continued to increase reaching a crescendo, before stopping as Bismark let out a rather loud shriek. "Um is Bismark ok," Z1 asked.

"I'm sure she is just fine," Eugen said throwing the door open.

The German ship girls stood in stunned silence as Prince Eugen's face slowly turned a interesting shade of red, while the destoryers looked on in wide eyed confusion. An athletic red headed male was crouching over a panting but blissful Bismark. The blankets providing just enough cover to keep things PG-13 for the sake of the young destroyers.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," the male said quickly scanning the room for his pants.

"Don't you ever knock Eugen," Bismark moaned.

"The girls thought you were a monster, and well..." Prince Eugen muttered as the pride of the german navy leveled her signature glare in the cruiser girl's direction.

"Well what," Bismark stated keeping a firm hold on her male friend.

"I thought you were in trouble," Prince Eugen muttered holding her head low.

"Well as you can plainly see I am not," Bismark replied. "And I am sorry for waking you up girls, how about we go to the park tomorrow."

"Yah!" the destroyer girls cheered.

"And me," Prince Eugen mumbled.

"Will find out tomorrow," Bismark replied. "Now if you don't mind Hood and I were in the middle of something,"

"Hood!" Eugen screached. "As in the pride of the British ship boys Hood."

"I see my reputation has preceded me," Hood said sitting next to Bismark.

"You jerk," Eugen roared flying across the room slamming her fist into Hood's jaw. The destroyer girls could only look on in surprise as Hood crumpled like a sack of week old strudel.

"Prince Eugen, I have had a very stressful day, and Hood was helping me relieve that stress. Now I am going to give you five seconds to explain yourself," Bismark said as the self-proclaimed mini Bismark vanished with a pair of destroyers in tow.

"Ow, what hit me," Hood groaned.

"A hyperactive German ship girl and you always did have something of a glass jaw," Bismark giggled. "How about I kiss it and make it better," Bismark added as there activities resumed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Has Kongou checked in yet," Nagato asked as Mutsu entered with the morning coffee.

"No," Ooyodo replied. "But the Abyssals have been extremely quiet lately as well.

"Have Chitose and Chiyoda's sea planes found anything," Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing since yesterday," Ooyodo added.

"You disobeyed orders Admiral Yamamoto, a serious matter," the visiting officer stated collecting several reports earning him several glares. "However high command will be waving this in light of the damage inflicted by the fleet upon the abyssal forces in the area.

"I thank the high commands leniency in this matter," Yamamoto replied.

"See that you do," the officer said before leaving.

"Bastard," Nagato growled.

"Nagato," Yamamoto said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, that bastards sent my sisters to their deaths, and all he cares about is how you disobeyed orders," Nagato hissed.

"We don't know that they are dead," Ooyodo said. "The wreckage pattern matches that of abyssals."

"And Shimakaze's familiars," Nagato growled.

"But not Shimakaze herself," Mutsu said.

"Please have the girls listed as MIA for now," Yamamoto said leading Nagato out.

 **Section Break**

It was a rather solemn group that gathered at Houshou's bar, for a night cap as word of the missing ship girls slowly spread through the fleet.

"You know that was supposed to be us," Tenryuu slurred as the bar shut down for the night.

"What are you talking about," Ashigara replied.

"Yup, Fubuki told me all about it, since she overheard Kongou," Tenryuu replied.

"And that is?" Taigei asked.

"Me, Ashigara, Tatsuta, Houshou, Fubuki, and Shimakaze were supposed to go on that mission. Go in under the cover of darkness, scout around and then shell the place before leaving." Tenryuu replied.

"But that's crazy," Ashigara replied. "That's the completely wrong type of fleet for the mission."

"I know, that's why Kongou took the mission instead," Tenryuu replied.

"But why would the high command send you out in the first place," Taigei asked.

"To get rid of us," Tenryuu yelled. "I'm a light cruiser that is little better than a destroyer, Shimakaze is a walking embarrassment to the Navy, Houshou can't fight anymore, Ashigara hunts men to much," Tenryuu exclaimed.

"What about Fubuki," Taigei asked.

"Simple, she doesn't have the same baggage about her past as the rest of us do, so the high command can't guilt her into doing everything they say. Plus she is the admiral's pet." Tenryuu added.

"I think that someone has had a little too much to drink," Houshou stated taking her glass.

"Oh come off it Houshou, you know it's true," Tenryuu said.

"That maybe, but you still have had too much to drink," Houshou replied.

"Oh you better not, if you know what is good for you," I-168 screamed into the night as she passed by Houshou's bar.

"Imuya," Taigei called out rushing out of the bar. "Is everything alright," Taigei asked as the red headed submarine girl frantically typed away on her smart phone.

"Oh, sorry," Imuya blushed at the small crowd around her. "I just got back, and I wanted to check my messages. Um… did something happen, why does everyone look so sad," Imuya asked.

"Imuya…" Taigei said softly.

"We lost another ship girl didn't we," Imuya said as the group stayed silent. "We didn't lose just one did we?"

"It's not easy to say, Imuya, but," Houshou began.

"Kongou, Kirishima, Hiei, Haruna, Yuudachi, and Shimakaze, are currently MIA," Taigei finished.

"But they're, that's," Imuya muttered dropping her phone.

"I'm sorry," Taigei said embracing the girl.

"If a fleet like that can be destroyed what does it mean for the rest of us," Imuya muttered as her phone beeped again.

"One we don't know if they are truly gone, and two we carry on and finish the fight. It is what Kongou and the others would have wanted," Houshou said.

"Ok," Imuya replied.

"What the hell," Ashigara gasped as she picked up Imuya's phone a picture of bruised and battered, but alive Shimakaze plastered on the screen.

"That's just my phone," Imuya replied.

"I know, but explain this," Ashigara yelled showing the picture to the others.

"What the hell is Waahoo doing with Shimakaze? If he's cheating on me he is so dead," Imuya growled snatching back her phone.

"Imuya, who is Waahoo, and what is he doing with Shimakaze?" Taigei said crossing her arms.

"He's my boyfriend," Imuya said pressing her fingers together.

"What did I tell you about boys Imuya?" Taigei said leveling a stern glare on the submarine girl.

"But he's not just a boy, he is a ship boy, and he gave me this super special satellite cell phone so I wouldn't get lonely on missions. So we could you know talk," Imuya said softly.

"Ship boy," Ashigara said with raised eyebrows.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Houshou said. "However the more important thing is what is Waahoo doing with Shimakaze."

"Oh he just wanted to tell us that everyone was ok, and that they couldn't contact us because William D. Porter had another accident that knocked out their communication system," Imuya giggled.

"So where are they," Ashigara asked.

"With the other ship boys at the American base in the Solomon Islands," Imuya stated. "The beaches there are really nice, and the ice cream is the best. I can get some from Enterprise whenever I find and return one of his fairy pilots."

"Imuya, why didn't you tell us that there were American ship boys," Houshou asked.

"What I thought everyone already knew, I mean you really didn't think Ryuujou was giggling about Alaska because she liked the rough seas and cold weather," Imuya stated.

"We'll leave what you did or did not tell us for later. Right now we need to see the Admiral," Houshou stated.

 **Section Break**

"Houshou, do you have any idea what time it is," Yamamoto yawned as he cracked the door to his quarters on the base.

"We need to talk," Houshou stated.

"Can't this wait until morning," Yamamato groaned. "Now's not exactly a good time."

"Oh, please everyone knows your sleeping with Nagato,' Ashigara said pushing through the door.

"Ashigara," Yamamoto squeaked.

"Stop hiding Nagato and get your overly armored ass out here," Ashigara added.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dismantle you right here," Nagato growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Ashigara boasted.

"Not helping Ashigara," Taigei groaned.

"Kongou and the others are alive," Houshou said holding up a picture of them sleeping in an odd looking hot spring.

"What, how, when, where, why," Yamamoto spat out.

"The Americans," Houshou stated.

"Americans, but how," Nagato shivered images of a light brighter than the sun floating through her mind.

"Ryuujou, Imuya," Houshou said stepping aside.

"You first," Ryuujou said pushing Imuya forward.

"Traitor," Imuya growled.

"Explain," Yamamoto asked letting Nagato do her intimidation thing.

"The Americans don't have ship girls, but ship boys instead. Don't ask me how it works, and they don't know either," Imuya blurted out.

"Go on," Yamamoto explained.

"Well according to Waahoo, who overheard South Dakota. Washington spied a beautiful girl in glasses and had to rush in and save her from the Abyssals," Imuya explained.

"Why," Nagato asked.

"Because he is hopeless with girls and the only way he can ever hope to get a kiss is by saving her from certain death, oh and he has a thing for girls in glasses" Imuya explained to their surprised faces. "Well it was that or South Dakoto wanted to save the super cute priestesses because he is a totally dork with a fetish for Asian girls who like to cosplay."

"Anything else," Yamamoto asked.

"Oh and Alaska was totally hitting on Haruna," Imuya said. "But don't worry Waahoo said something to Haruna and she said to tell you that he will make a proper apology when he sees you again."

"You bet your ass he will," Ryuujou growled.

"Imuya, can I ask why you didn't see the need to tell me that the Americans have ship boys," Yamamoto asked as a giggling Ashigara took to examining several pictures on Imuya's phone.

"In my defense it's not like I am on base that much, and I thought you knew," Imuya said hiding behind Taigei.

"No I did not know, but the bigger question is how the hell the high command didn't know," Yamamoto said.

"But they do know," Ryuujou said.

"They do," a wide eyed Nagato gasped.

"Yup," Imuya added.

"Explain," Yamamoto ordered.

"On my Northern Pacific patrol my fleet got lost in the fog, and I got separated from the rest of my fleet when I ran into Alaska. We were waiting for the fog to clear when we heard the sound of fighting and found a small fleet of ships fighting off the abyssals," Ryuujou said.

"The Kurama, and Izumo along with an American Ticonderoga class cruiser, and an Arliegh burke class destroyer," Imuya said.

"What were they doing on sortie without ship girls," Nagato said.

"Testing a new weapon," Ashigara asked.

"I dunno," Imuya said with a shrug, "but they loaded something onto the cruiser, before exchanging a couple of large containers."

"They said not to worry about submitting any reports or talk about it due to the sensitive nature of the mission," Ryuujou said.

"When did this happen," Yamamoto asked.

"7 Months ago," Ryuujou said.

"Just before, you started getting more remote missions," Nagato said.

"Do either of you know if Alaska has gotten similar missions," Yamamoto asked.

"I think so," Imuya said. "Waahoo said Alaska tended to get weird missions until Nimitz put her foot down. "And then they got sent to the South Pacific."

"The most dangerous area of the Pacific," Houshou said.

"What the hell is going on," Ashigara ranted.

"Ladies," Yamamoto said deep in thought.

"Yes," the group replied.

"Nagato call Akashi and tell her to get their gear ready, and tell her it never happened," Yammoto ordered.

"Now, but I just got back," Imuya whined.

"Immediately, Houshou is the flagship," Yammoto stated.

"But she can't" Ashigara stated.

"I can, it's not at my previous level, but I can once again fight," Houshou said.

"How, I thought you," Ashigara stammered.

"Fire planes with my right hand that is correct. I do not have the fine control needed for that task, but I can still hold a bow and fire with my left," Houshou replied.

"What is the plan," Ryuujou asked.

"You will sail out of Japanese waters under the cover of darkness, rendezvous with our missing ship girls and make contact with the Americans," Yamamoto ordered.

"And then what," a sobered up Tenryuu said.

"Get to the bottom of this," Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir," the girls replied.

 **Section Break**

"Poi….." Yuudachi sighed waking up to the most luxurious bath she ever had. "I'll take hard missions more often if it means I can wake up like this."

"Ah you're awake," a sandy haired boy who looked no older than the akatsuki class said.

"Who are you," Yuudachi hissed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the boy explained as Yuudachi shot out of the water ready to strike.

"PPPPPoooooooiiiiii!," Yuudachi screeched her chest barely covered by a meager bikini top.

"Sorry, but it was the best we could do on short notice," the boy said adjusting a few nobs, as the flow of water increased a gentle stream of bubbles massaging Yuudachi's skin, as the water turned a greenish blue.

"Poi….. Who are you… poi," Yuudachi sighed.

"Vuclan, I'm the base mechanic, and the best repair ship in the American Navy. It took a little while to get the mineral mix just right, but I think I finally sorted it out." Vulcan explained.

"Mineral mix," Yuudachi asked. "I just thought we needed time in a hot spring to fully repair."

"You could do that, but by playing with the electrochemistry of the water. I can cut the repair time by at least 50% depending on the severity of the injury." Vulcan replied.

"Wow," Yuudachi gasped, thinking of how long the carriers had to spend in the docks.

"That explains a few things," Kongou added examining her regrown wrist and hand. "However the bigger question is what do you plan to do with us?"

"Um, repair you, and give you enough supplies to return to base," Vulcan replied checking a few dials lining the walls. Unlike the Japanese docks modeled after a traditional hot spring. The American docks were more modern in nature, a nice tile pattern lining the walls and floor, with a series of pipes running along the back of each tub.

"And why should we believe you," Kongou asked.

"Because it's the truth, what is the benefit of holding you here? Besides you're the freaking Kongou sisters, the most experienced and decorated ship girls in the world. If you wanted to leave there is nothing we could do to stop you." Vulcan explained.

"Although we really would prefer if you didn't," Washington said standing a corner of the room.

"Assuming what you say is true, why haven't we heard about the American ship boys until now," Kongou asked.

"It took us a bit longer to get the program up and running," Vulcan replied.

"But the American military budget is…." Haruna added.

"Huge in comparison to Japans, but let's just say…" Washington said.

"Certain segments of your population disagreed and still disagree with the ship girl program," Kongou said.

"Pretty much," Vulcan said with a shrug. Any further discussion was tabled as Kirishima began to stir. It was evident to everyone that Kongou was the sister with the most quirks, while Kirishima was the most normal of the bunch. However the Japanese ship girls knew better as Washington moved to hand the barely awake girl a towel.

"Ugh," Kirishima groaned slowly coming around.

"Here," Washington said holding out a towel for her as Kirishima slowly came to. Unlike his Japanese counterparts, Washington had yet to learn of Kirishima's quirks. One she was as blind as a bat without her glasses, two she was a rather heavy sleeper and was slow to wake up.

Several sensations flooded Kirishima's consciousness as opened her eyes. One she had the strangest dream, where a prince charming rescued her from an abyssal fleet, two she was in the most luxurious bath in the world, and three a big dark thing was looming down over her, possible for an attack. "Kirishima punch!" the supposed smart girl of the Kongou sisters roared slamming her fist into Washington's face, while leaping out of the water for a follow up kick to his right knee, with an audible crack.

Washington dropped like a rock slamming his chin against the floor seeing stars or in this case pain and admiration for a good looking ship girl in a swim suit. "What hit me," Washington groaned.

"My sister's right hook," Kongou replied. "Wake up Kirishima, you did it again," Kongou said as the aforementioned sister cradled her hand.

"What the hell are you," Kirishima hissed in pain as Haruna placed her glasses on her head.

"An idiot," another boy said entering the room, his slight build making the girls think might be some kind of aircraft carrier. "Just wait till Dakota gets a load of this."

"Shut up Yorktown," Washington hissed struggling to stand up. "Dang that hurts, falling to one knee."

"Yup it's busted," Yorktown added poking Washington's knee with his foot, running one hand through his ragged mop of dark hair.

"Crap, there goes my uninjured streak," Washington groaned.

"Well it could be worse," Yorktown said heaving the larger ship boy into the bath with Kirishima.

"Hey!" Washington and Kirishima protested.

"You could be stuck in one of these with Alaska, or Waahoo, going on about their girlfriends again. Don't worry Enterprise will be by eventually," Yorktown stated.

"Sorry about this," a red faced Washington said struggling to look Kirishima in the eye.

"Woohoo Kirishima has a boyfriend," Kongou exclaimed.

"Big sister has seen too much Nanoha," Haruna muttered.

 **Omake-** How Ryujou met Alaska, and Hoppo-chan got a mommy (Not how I plan to do it in story but pretty close)

"The pacific ocean, a classic paradise of tropical islands and warm weather something I am perfectly suited for. But no where do I get sent... The freaking Arctic," Guam groaned as they steamed through choppy seas.

"Technically this isn't the artic," William Porter replied.

"Shut up Porter," Guam shot back.

"I'm just saying..." Porter grumbled.

"This station is perfect for a screw up like you," Atlanta added.

"I know..." Porter sighed.

"Not another word Atlanta or do you need to have another talk with Iowa... or perhaps Enterprise," Alaska said glaring at the light cruiser.

"No... no... I'm good.. no problems here..." Atlanta said sweating bullets despite the frigid weather.

"Thanks Alaska," Porter said softly as the fog began to thicken.

"You're welcome," Alaska replied. "Remember nobody picks on my little buddy and gets away with it," Alaska said wrapping an arm around the small destroyer as they were enveloped by the fog.

"I think we're lost," Akatsuki stated barely able to see the rest of the fleet in the thick white fog.

"Da," Hibiki replied.

"Perhaps this is how I meet my fate, endlessly lost in the fog slowly wasting away into a ghost ship lost to the annals of time," Fuso lamented.

"At least it isn't a night battle," Shigure shivered.

"Argh... we aren't lost, and you are not turning into a ghost ship. This happens all time. It is just a little fog," Ryoujou roared.

"Hey did you hear something," a male voice called out.

"I think the cold is beginning to rot your brain Kalinin," a second voice replied.

"No I heard it to," a third voice replied just before a loud crash and grinding steel reverberated through the fog.

"Dam it Porter," the second voice screamed.

"Hey I didn't do it," the third voice stated as the fog began to clear, the delighted giggles of a young girl filling their ears.

"I'm going to sink after all... I hope Yamashiro is still fine," Fuso said a few scuff marks on her on her legs.

"What the hell," Atlanta gasped sitting flat on his ass staring up at the dark haired Aphrodite looming over him.

"See I told you, I didn't do it," Porter exclaimed pointing a finger at Atlanta.

"Such a vision of grace and beauty, a siren of the northern oceans," Guam said rushing up to a confused Fuso.

"Um..." Fuso stammered.

"You're hurt... I must apologize for my compatriot's clumsiness," Guam said wiping out a handkerchief and dabbing a bit of soot off of Fuso's face. "I humbly ask for your name oh princess of the ocean."

"I ... um... name... Fuso," Fuso said before passing out into Guam's arms as childish giggles continued fill the background.

"Argh, what the hell is going on here," Ryoujou exclaimed pulling at her hair.

"Yeah, I thought that it was only possible to make ship girls," Suzuya said pointing towards the boys. "Not that I'm complaining mind you," She added with a wink.

"Hehehehehe you're cute," Porter said looking at Akatsuki and Hibiki.

"What did I do to deserve this," Alaska grumbled as the Japanese and American fleets continued to stare at each other.

"Hehehehehe, you're funny," a girls voice exclaimed clapping her hands in delight.

"Well I guess it could be worse," Ryoujou and Alaska said in unison.

"Will you play with me," the girl's voice said again tugging on their jackets.

"I'm sorry little girl, but I have a mission right now," Alaska said looking down at the white haired girl with two little black horns growing out of her head.

"Darn it no one ever wants to play with me," the girl said sadly as several abyssal destroyers began surfacing around them.

"We have a problem," Kalinin bay stated.

"Do you think," Natoma bay shot back.

"A real lady never backs down," a trembling Akatsuki stated.

"Da," Hibiki added.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Will Porter said racing ahead before tripping on the rough water. "Oh... crap..." Porter exclaimed slamming into Akatsuki and Hibiki, the trio rolling across the waves before impacting a cluster of I-class destroyers flinging them aside like bowling pins.

"Hahahahahaha," the young abyssal girl giggled with delight frantically clapping her hands. "I like you. You're more fun than the others. They never want to play, or let me do anything. It's all gra must destroy, gra fight, gra revenge, gra to dangerous, gra go do evil stuff." the girl said prancing around the water in a poor imitation of her fellow abyssal princesses.

"So you don't want to fight," Alaska asked.

"Nope, I'd rather play. It's so boring since no one ever comes up here," the girl replied.

"Do you have a name," Ryoujou asked.

"Hoppo-chan, is called hoppo-chan," the girl replied.

"If we play with you do you promise to let us go," Ryoujou asked as the I-class destroyers closed in.

"Yes, yes," Hoppo-chan replied a big smile plastered on her face. "Bad doggies, you leave Hoppo-chans friends alone," Hoppo said bopping a growling destroyer over the head.

"What would you like to play," Ryoujou asked.

"Airplane," Hoppo-chan exclaimed. "Hoppo-chan wants to fly like the birdies," she added looking up at Alaska.

"Airplane it is then," Alaska said lifting the small girl in the air as Ryoujou summoned one of her planes for Hoppo

"Weeeeee," Hoppo giggled as Alaska rushed around at full speed. The games continued well into the evening with even the more reserved/ scared Fuso and Shigure getting in on the fun. William Porter Akatsuki, and Hibiki were a constant source of amusement as the Japanese girls as Porters interesting luck began infecting them.

"Tired" Hoppo yawned as the sun began drifting lower in the sky.

"I think it's time somebody went to sleep," Suzuya said.

"Don't wanna," Hoppo protested as they approached the small island hoppo called home.

"But if you don't get lots of sleep then you won't grow up big and strong like Fuso," Ryoujou explained.

"Ok... mommy," Hoppo replied.

"Mommy," the stunned girl replied.

"Yes, your nice to Hoppo, you played and cared for me and no one ever did that for me before, and Hoppo chan has always wanted a mommy," Hoppo said softly latching onto the light carrier.

"So who is daddy then," Atlanta asked.

"Alaska is daddy," Hoppo replied forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Not another word," Fuso said calmly placing a hand on Atlanta's shoulder, her red eyes promising a fate worse than death.

"Yes, mam," Atlanta squeaked. She is scarier than Iowa and Enterprise combined.

"It's ok... Hoppo chan is used to being alone," Hoppo cried before the pair enveloped her in a giant huge.

"We would love to be your parents," the pair said.

"Thank you," Hoppo cried.

"But we can't stay here all the time," Alaska said.

"We will come to visit though," Ryoujou said.

"I know, my sisters are big meanie pants who need to be taught a lesson," Hoppo replied.

"Now will you be a good girl for mommy and get some sleep," Ryoujou said.

"Love you mommy and daddy," Hoppo said before finally falling asleep.

"Well this is going to be one hell of an explanation," Alaska said.

"Tell me about it," Ryoujou groaned.

"It could be worse," a smiling Fuso stated.

"Um, what happened to you, and where is Fuso," Suzuya said pointing a finger at the battleship.

"Fuso is Fuso," Fuso replied.

"But you're," Shigure said.

"Well happy," Ryoujou explained.

"But Guam said a pretty lady shouldn't be sad all the time," Fuso giggled.

"Quite right my dear," Guam said giving the battleship a peck on the cheek.

"Come on lover boy," Alaska groaned dragging the battle cruiser away.

"Yes dad," Guam snarked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So how are our guests," Admiral Anna Nimitz asked walking into Vulcan's workshop by the docks. A tall blond Midwestern beauty, the woman looked like she would be more at home on the catwalk deck out in designer dresses, instead of the fatigues she was currently wearing.

"They should be fully recovered by lunch time," Vulcan replied from behind a pile of parts.

"Is there some reason why you are in the middle of dismantling a fire scout drone, something I clearly remember telling you several times not to do?" the Admiral asked.

"I'm not going to blow it up this time, I swear." Vulcan protested.

"Ok… But that still doesn't tell me what you are doing," Anna stated.

"Shimakaze," Vulcan replied.

"The Japanese ship girl born from the one off experimental prototype destroyer Shimakaze," Anna said.

"Yes, and she lost her familiars during the battle," Vuclan replied.

"Wouldn't they simply reform after she is healed," Anna said.

"No, her familiars have more in common with Enterprise and Yorktown's fighters," Vulcan replied. "And this is all that is left of them," Vulcan said pointing to a few blood stained scraps of metal that they had to pry out of her hands. "According to Yuudachi they were her closest friends."

"And you are trying to recreate them," Anna replied.

"Not exactly, according to Shinto every object has a soul, something that seems to be true depending on your point of view, so…." Vuclan explained.

"You are hoping that some of that soul is left in the wreckage and can be transferred to a modified drone," Anna said.

"Yes," Vulcan replied.

"Good boy, and I think you deserve one of Marias's extra special milkshakes," Anna said ruffling his hair.

 **Section Break**

"Waahoo, did you send a message to Imuya," Anna asked spotting the lone submarine of her fleet.

"Yup, I even sent her a picture of everyone in the hot tubs so that she knows that everyone is alright," Waahoo replied.

"Not helping Waahoo," Anna groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, and Ryoujou is mad because Alaska was flirting with Haruna, so I said that we would set him straight," Waahoo added.

"Why does she put up with him," Anna groaned.

"It's because she…" Waahoo began.

"Waahoo finish that statement and I'll let Imuya know about what happened with…." Anna said.

"No she'll kill me," Waahoo protested.

"Then use your brain next time and stop making my job harder. I swear I don't know what she sees in you," Anna hissed smacking upside the head. "Don't answer that." Anna added before Waahoo had a chance to speak.

 **Section Break**

Washington and Kirishima continued to give each other the odd look as the pair continued to soak in the hot tub, as their injuries healed. "I'm sorry about injuring you," Kirishima said softly sparing a glance at the large ship boy sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about my pride is hurt more than anything else," Washington replied trying not to look at Kirishima's chest put on display by the form fitting one piece swimsuit she was currently wearing

"Alright," Kirishima said softly. "But how did you get us into these swimsuits," Kirishima asked.

"The Admiral did it," Washington replied. "And she is a woman." Washington quickly added not wanting to be on the end of a ship girl's fist again.

"It seems we have a visitor," Haruna said.

"Oh did he bring tea," Kongou asked, as a squeak was heard from the doorway.

"You can come in Enterprise, they aren't going to hurt you," Washington called out as a book fell to the floor.

"How did you know it was me," Enterprise replied as a hand reached out for the fallen book.

"You're the only one who could have stayed hidden for that long, and Yorktown said you would be coming by. Now are you going to come in or not," Washington said.

"But what if they want to hurt me," Enterprise replied.

"They are not going to hurt you," Washington sighed.

"But I sunk so many of them," Enterprise said.

"We've been over this Enterprise," Washington said before the boy vanished.

"Was that…." Kirishima asked.

"Yes that was Enterprise," Washington said.

"The Enterprise," Haruna asked.

"Yes, the Grey Ghost or Big E as some call him," Washington explained.

"But he sounded so young," Yuudachi asked.

"Well he didn't have a super long service life originally, and well," Washington began.

"We took away many of his friends, and he sunk many of ours" Kongou explained.

"But that was in the past," Yuudachi said.

"I know, and he doesn't hold it against you," Washington said.

"He's actually a Kaga, and Akagi fan boy, Dakota even found him little plushies. I still can't believe the pride of the American Navy is such a dork," a red haired preteen scoffed.

"O'Bannon, we talked about this," Washington growled.

"Yeah, yeah," O'Bannon replied with a wave of his hand. "That still doesn't mean he isn't a dork."

"I think your destroyer needs a lesson in discipline," Kongou said.

"And what are you going to do about it," O'bannon shot back.

"Hmmm," the Kongou sisters said looking at each other.

"Ha, nothing that's what I thought," O'bannon scoffed. "Just you wait, we'll clear out the Abyssal threat in no time."

"Shut your pie hole you jackass," Anna growled slamming an oversized wrench into the back of O'bannon's head.

"Admiral," O'bannon stammered holding the back of his head.

"I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I would break my hand on your behind, I would have taken you over my knee and paddled it a long time ago." Anna growled.

"But…" O'bannon stammered.

"I have had it up to hear with your attitude mister," Anna said holding her hand far above her head. "Now I expect an apology or else," Anna growled waving her wrench.

"Or else what," O'bannon said softly to himself slinking away from her.

"I'll hand you over to Kongou and her sisters for your punishment. I hear they can be very creative," Anna said as the Japanese battleships broke out face splitting grins.

O'bannon slowly paled before bowing several times. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it pretty lady. I'm looking forward to working with you, and with your help we can rid the oceans of the Abyssals. Please don't break my keel." O'bannon said in rapid succession before running out.

"One of these days," Anna groaned.

"To the moon Alice," an older man with slick dark hair chuckled as he carried a tray of sandwiches.

"It would be a waste of a good rocket Marias," Anna replied.

"I'll see to it that he is scrubbing toilets again," Marias said.

"Don't bother, I'll just make him clean up Porter's next mess," Anna said.

"Ladies, meet Marias, the fleet oiler and resident chef on base," Anna said introducing the older man.

"Nice to meet you," the girls said in unison.

"It's not much, but I made breakfast for you," Marias said holding out the sandwiches.

"What are they," Yuudachi asked poking at the sandwhich.

"Bacon, Egg, cheese, and peppers. My own take on an American classic," Marias said.

"It can't be any worse than Hiei's cooking," Kirishima said tentatively taking a bite while Haruna was already on her second.

"Not as good as Houshou's cooking, but it's pretty good," Kongou said.

 **Section Break**

"So what do you think of the Japanese ship girls," Jenkins asked as the group lounged on the beach watching the setting sun.

"They seem nice, but they aren't as crazy as Ryuujou made them out to be," William Porter replied.

"Just give them time," Waahoo added.

"Imuya says that Kongou and her sisters are a bunch of nutbars outside of battle," Waahoo said.

"Do you think they'll like me….." Porter asked.

"Of course, and don't let what that jerk O'bannon says get to you or I'll have another talk with him. It's not your fault you knocked out the communications array," Portland stated.

"But," Porter protested.

"How were you supposed to know that monster crabs walk on land and eat coconuts, not some sort of new mutated abyssal scout," Alaska added.

"Alaska," Porter said jumping up to meet the new arrival.

"And if he says anything else I will hand him over to Enterprise," Alaska added.

"Ok," Porter said.

"Where is Enterprise anyway?" Jenkins asked.

"Who knows?" Alaska shrugged. "You know as well as I do, that if the Grey Ghost doesn't want to be found, he is not going to be found."

 **Section Break**

"Renshou-chan," Shimakaze muttered red puffy eyes staring out over the ocean. "Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Shimakaze cried out pounding her fists into the sand.

"Are you alright," a boy said stepping out from the tries.

"Who's there?" Shimakaze yelled leaping into a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you? You just sounded upset," the boy said.

Shimakaze finally got a good look at the boy as the last rays of the setting sun illuminated his face. The sandy haired youth was young, but still a little bit older than Shimakaze herself, and dressed in some sort of tan and green uniform. His slight build made her think of a light cruiser or light aircraft carrier. "Who are you?" Shimakaze finally asked.

"Enterprise," the boy replied.

Shimakaze knees grew weak crashing back down into the sand. "The Enterprise," Shimakaze stammered.

"Yes, that Enterprise," he said taking a seat next to Shimakaze.

"Why are you here," Shimakaze stammered.

"I thought I heard someone in trouble," Enterprise replied. "Are you alright?"

Shimakaze remained silent for a moment before answering. _His Admiral will tell him sooner or later….._ "I lost a friend today," Shimakaze said.

"But I thought we saved the entire fleet," Enterprise said softly.

"You did, but Renshou-chan didn't make it," Shimakaze said softly tears threatening to return.

"Renshou-chan," Enterprise asked.

"My cannons, they were my friends, my first friends," Shimakaze said. "They died because I was too slow. The others thought I was weird when I was first summoned since I didn't look like a normal ship girl, but Renshou-chan was always there for me, but now." Shimakaze said as the tears began to flow once more.

One thing to know about Ship boys and girls is that they are actually crewed by fairies just like the planes flown by the aircraft carriers. The fairies are a reincarnations of the ship's crew but representations of the ship's crew and carry impressions of the former crewmen. Now most of the time these fairies operate in the background, and generally keep to themselves. However they can give advice to the ship boy or girl should they ask for it, and in some cases they can be more demanding if their ship is being dumb or doesn't know what to do. In this case the fairies help enterprise deal with a novel situation, the crying girl.

"Well I don't think you look like a weird ship girl," Enterprise said putting an arm around her. "And I'd be happy to be your friend."

"Renshou-chan," Shimakaze muttered leaning against Enterprise.

"Could you tell me about Renshou-chan," Enterprise said following the instructions of his fairies.

"They were my 12.7cm dual turrets," Shimakaze said.

"A multipurpose gun," Enterprise said.

"Yes, but they were so much more than that, they were my friends when no one else would be. They protected me, and I couldn't protect them. They died because of me" Shimakaze said opening crying into Enterprises chest.

"I know what that feels like," Enterprise said.

"You do," Shimakaze said.

"Yes, I lost many friends in the war, all of them in my defense," Enterprise said.

"I'm sorry," Shimakaze said.

"As Washington is always telling me, it's alright. The past is the past," Enterprise said.

"How do you deal with it," Shimakaze asked.

"Losing a friend always hurts, but you need to remember one thing," Enterprise said. "They didn't die because I failed, but they died protecting me, because that's what friends do. They protect each other because they care. Enterprise replied.

"So Renshou-chan?" Shimakaze asked.

"Wanted to protect their friend so she could survive and live on. They did it because they love you." Enterprise explained.

"But it hurts," Shimakaze said.

"Losing a friend always hurts, but it will fade with time." Enterprise said.

"I don't want to forget about them," Shimakaze said.

"Come to terms with their loss, and keep their memories close to your heart and they will never be forgotten," Enterprise said.

"Thank you," Shimakaze sniffled.

"You're welcome," Enterprise said handing her a handkerchief as a loud commotion sounded from a little ways down the beach.

"What's going on?" Shimakaze asked.

"If I'd hazard to guess William D. Porter had another run in with a coconut crab," Enterprise said. "You want to go see, Waahoo thinks he is as crazy as Kongou."

"Sure," Shimakaze said.

"I hear you are the fastest destroyer in the Japanese navy, think you can keep up," Enterprise said.

"No one is faster than me," Shimakaze said as they raced down the beach.

 **Section Break**

"Imuya," Waahoo said answering his phone.

"Waahoo, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to explore any more reefs with you," Imuya said as several explosions sounded in the background.

"Imuya what is going on," Waahoo screamed into his phone.

"We were being sent to meet up with the girls at your base when we were attacked," Imuya replied.

"Imuya where are you?" Waahoo screamed.

"Northeast of San Cristobol, we were running north of the slot when we were surrounded," Imuya said as the phone crackled with static.

"Hold on Imuya, I'm on the way, you just hold on," Waahoo said before racing off to the docks.

"What is happening," Enterprise and Shimakaze said quickly pulling up to the group.

"The Japanese sent a second fleet to rendezvous with us here, and it is surrounded just outside the slot," Alaska explained.

"No, not again," Shimakaze shivered.

Something changed as the normally timid Enterprise picked up the fallen phone. Head up shoulders back, the normally timid boy looked ready to fight, a fire burning in his eyes. "Imuya give me to your flagship," Enterprise asked.

"Ok," the girl replied handing over the phone.

"This is the USS Enterprise, please give me your situation," Enterprise said.

"IJN Houshou," the elder ship girl replied. "We currently lack air cover as neither I nor Ryuujou were equipped for night fighting and we are severely outnumbered. The fleet is mostly surface vessels and a mix of fighters and torpedo bombers.

 _The mother of all aircraft carriers._ "Head for the Straight between San Cristobal and Santa Anna Island, there is a series of reefs there that will disrupt their torpedoes," Enterprise said.

"We can try but we may not last that long," Houshou replied.

"Help is on the way," Enterprise said.

"But…." Houshou stammered.

"Help is on the way, you just stay alive until then," Enterprise replied as the called was cut off.

"You guys better get inside, the Admiral is about to start her rounds," Yorktown called out from the trees.

"Yorktown, were leaving," Enterprise replied.

"What," Yorktown gaped as Enterprise walked out into the waves summoning his gear.

"There is a fleet in trouble and I refuse to loose anymore people to the abyssals," Enterprise said.

"What where, who," Yorktown replied rushing down the beach.

"A Japanese fleet North of San Cristobol, Houshou, Imuya, and Ryuujou are part of it," Enterprise explained.

"What's the plan," Yorktown said.

"Alpha strike," Enterprise replied.

"Our planes won't have the fuel," Yorktown said before Enterprise cut him off.

"We're going there so it won't matter, now let's go," Enterprise said raising his flight deck.

"Roger," Yorktown said as the pair began launching planes.

"Jenkins, Porter, get Waahoo and your gear and meet us along the way. Alaska lets go," Enterprise ordered.

"I'm coming to," Shimakaze called out.

"Vuclan is still working with your gear, but don't worry we'll be back real soon with all of your friends," Alaska said patting Shimakaze on the head.

"Really," Shimakaze said.

"Yes," Alaska said. "This is the Big E we are talking about, and trust me when he is like this then you don't want to get in his way," Alaska said before racing to catch up.

 **Section Break**

"Admiral we have a problem," Portland said barging into her office.

"Portland you'd better have a good reason for this," Anna groaned looking up from her computer.

"Enterprise, Yorktown, Alaska, Jenkins, Porter and Waahoo, just left to rescue another Japanese fleet," Portland blurted out.

"What," Anna said.

"Look," Portland said pointing out the window towards the scores of planes disappearing into the setting sun.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, get Washington, South Dakota, O'Bannon, Vulcan, and Marias, and get going," Anna replied.

"Hu…." Portland gaped.

"You heard me," Anna shot back slamming a hand on her desk. "Enterprise just decided to erase something from existence and Yorktown is helping, so go find out what the hell is going on. Now go," Anna roared.

"Yes, Ma'am," Portland said before racing out.

 **Omake- Think of this like an out take or a teaser**

A child's scream of terror, cut through the night, rousing several members of the newly formed task force from their slumber. "Is it Enterprise again," Anna Nimitz asked as her ever faithful secretary Washington.

"Seems that way," Washington replied.

"Alright," Anna sighed throwing on a robe. The screams slowly came to a halt as the pair approached the young carrier boys room.

"Did you have a nightmare," Houshou asked.

"Yeah, it was really scary," the young blond haired boy cried. "Yorktown, and Hornet, and everyone else was gone. I was all by myself facing the monsters."

"It was only a dream, and dreams cannot hurt you," Houshou stated.

"But what if everyone leaves me again," Enterprise repeated. "Or if I am scrapped because I don't have a purpose anymore."

"I will not let that happen," Houshou said tousling his hair.

"Really," Enterprise beamed.

"Yes, now you need to be a good boy and get some sleep," Houshou stated.

"But what if the monsters come back," Enterprise asked.

"Then I will have a talk with them," Houshou explained.

"What if they don't listen," Enterprise said.

"Then I will teach them a lesson," Houshou replied.

"But..." Enterprise began to say.

"I will have my daughters Kaga, and Akagi come and help," Houshou said handing the boy Kaga and Akagi plushies.

"Wow, Kaga and Akagi are so cool, and they kick major Abyssal but," Enterprise beamed.

"Yes, if the monsters in your dreams don't listen then I will send their own scary monsters, your big sisters to explain things," Houshou said pointing to the stuffed dolls.

"Cool, do you think I could be like my big sisters one day," Enterprise asked.

"Yes, but only if you are a good boy and get plenty of sleep," Houshou replied.

"Ok," Enterprise said already returning to the land of sweet dreams. "Thanks... Mom..."

"You're welcome," Houshou said turning to see several people crowded at the door. "Oh silly me it seems I have something in my eye."

"Ha, look at that, the big bad aircraft carrier needs his mommy," O'bannon and Jenkins laughed.

"If I hear another word about this out of either of you, you will regret it," a surprisingly serious Kongou growled at the two destroyers.

"Ha, you can't do anything to us," they shot back.

"No, but I can," Washington growled looming over the pair.

"Oh, crap... cheese it..." the pair said before racing off.

"Thank you Miss Houshou," Anna said. "He's been having trouble sleeping for a while now."

"It was nothing, a mother does have to look after her children after all," Houshou said before returning to Enterprises bedside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-** Wrote this on the plane back from South Korea so apologies if there are some typos and such.

 **Chapter 3- Rescue Mission**

The moon was high in the sky as the beleaguered ship girls entered the coves around San Cristobol. It would have made for quite the romantic evening, if it wasn't for the Abyssals determined to send them to the bottom of the ocean.

"I know I wasn't the most combat oriented ship, but it was a pleasure serving with you," Taigei said as another wave of planes approached.

"We all make or no one makes it," Houshou snapped.

"But my body can block the entrance to the shallows and slow them down, besides I am just dead weight," Taigei replied.

"Not a chance, now get moving," Ashigara growled slipping one of the damaged ship girls arms over her shoulder.

"In coming," Tenryuu called out as a second mass of planes appeared in the distance barely visible in the moon light.

"Give us your best shot you bastards," Ryuujou growled defiantly.

Tracer fire raked out over their heads cutting through the approaching abyssal formation, American planes roaring overhead. "It's the Americans," Imuya cheered.

"Round 2 assholes," Ashigara and Tenryuu said sharing a grin, as they could finally go on the offensive.

Section break

"My air wings have made contact Enterprise," Yorktown said as they raced through the darkness.

"Good have them remain on CAP with mine until we arrive," Enterprise replied.

"How is Imuya," Waahoo asked.

"A little banged up, but otherwise fine," Enterprise replied.

"And Ryuujou," a visibly concerned Alaska asked.

"Her flight deck has been hit, but she is otherwise ok," Enterprise stated.

"When I get my hands on that bastard," Alaska growled clenching his fists.

"That's if I don't get them first," Yorktown boasted.

Enterprise, what the hell do you think you're doing," Washington bellowed finally catching up to the wayward ship boys.

"Saving another fleet," Enterprise replied maintaining flank speed.

"You left without orders," Washington said.

"Yes, I did sortie without orders, but I will not lose another comrade to the Abyssals. We have lost far too many already, and I refuse to lose another when I can do something about it," Enterprise replied.

"The Japanese sent a second fleet to rendezvous with our base, and they came under attack," Waahoo said.

"And if Big E hadn't done anything then our friends would already be at the bottom of the ocean." Alaska added patting the submarine on the head.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Vulcan exclaimed.

"Here," Marias said handing each of them a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's this," Alaska asks.

"My own personal homemade moonshine, it will thin out the mixture giving you fifty extra rpms," Marias replied. "And it helps prevent over heating so punch it."

"South Dakota, Alaska, Portland, Jenkins, William D. Porter, your with me," Washington said.

"Hey what about me," O'Bannon protested.

"Someone needs to cover the carriers and support ships," Washington replied, before the vanguard raced off. Think of it as punishment for earlier you dipshit.

"So not cool," O'Bannon grumbled.

Section break

Despite the air over harassing the Abyssals Ashigara and Tenryuu were still outnumbered and outgunned as the Abyssals brought progressively heavier vessels to the front. "Ah crap," Tenryuu groaned as they were peppered with another wave of cannon fire.

"Argh!" Ashigara screamed as a large caliber shell took off her right arm.

"Ashigara, fall back," Tenryuu said moving in front of the heavy cruiser.

"If I do then they are sitting ducks," Ashigara hissed using her few remaining guns as a mixture of blood and oil leaked out of the stump of her right arm

"If you don't then you'll be..." Tenryuu replied.

"I know," Ashigara said pushing Tenryuu aside. "I know we didn't always get along but," Ashigara started to say.

"Don't you dare…" Tenryuu shot back.

"Hey ugly what did I tell you about picking on the hot Asian chicks," a voice roared into the early morning light as the Abyssals line erupted in flames.

"Pick on someone your own size," another voice added.

"Lerroy Jenkins!" A young voice screamed a small destroyer sized ship boy racing into the fray.

"Leave my big sisters alone you big stupid doo doo heads... Ooh no... Get out of the way..." A child's voice cried racing towards Ashigara.

"What the ... Was all Ashigara could mutter before a young ship boy slammed into her sending both of them crashing to the waves. The screeching sound of tearing metal cutting through the air for a brief second as Ashiga a felt her torpedo mounts rip from her legs.

"Soft," the boy muttered his head buried in ashigara's chest.

"Ugh what hit me," Ashigara groaned.

"William D. Porter, what am I going to do with you," Portland said looking down at the pair.

"I'm really sorry pretty big sister, I didn't mean it, please don't hit me," Porter said lifting his head out of Ashigara's bust tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Cute! "Don't worry I'm sure it was just an accident," Ashigara said with a smile patting him on the head with her good arm.

"Um guys," Tenryuu stammered as they faced off with the final battleship.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Portland said to the Abyssal pointing to Ashigara's torpedoes now lodged in the creature's main cannons. "Well don't say I didn't warn you," Portland said with a shrug of his shoulders as the battleship blew itself apart.

"What happened," a confused Ashigara asked as the smoke cleared

"William D. Porter the luckiest ship alive did," Portland said as South Dakota helped Ashigara to her feet.

"But..." Porter stammered.

"Porter only you could trip on water knock Ashigara out of the way of 16 inch shells, rip off her torpedoes and have them land in the Abyssals cannon barrels," South Dakota stated as he continued to return fire.

"Hey babe, you miss me," Alaska said sliding up next to Ryuujou.

"Alaska!" Ryuujou exclaimed latching onto the battle cruiser.

"Are you hurt?" Alaska asked holding his carrier close.

"I'm ok," Ryuujou said trying to shift what was left of her flight deck onto her back.

"You don't look ok. I'll get Vulcan to look you over once he gets here," Alaska replied.

"It's just my flight deck, and besides, I feel much better now that your here," Ryuujou said softly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Lucky," Taigei whispered watching the touching seen.

"Yes, we were all lucky today," Houshou stated.

"That's not what I meant, but yes," Taigei replied.

"I know, and remember there are many ships on the sea, and I am sure there is one waiting for you," Houshou replied.

"USN battleship Washington at your service ma'am," Washington said taking position in front of pair, as the last of the enemy retreated.

"Thank you for your help," Houshou said bowing deeply.

"No problem, I couldn't just go and let enterprises mother sink to bottom of the sea now could I," Washington said.

"He thinks of me as his mother..." Houshou said softly raising a hand to her cheek.

"Yup, Houshou the first purpose built aircraft carrier is mommy and Langley the first ever aircraft carrier is daddy," Washington explained.

"Oh my," Houshou squeaked he face turning a reddish hue.

"Now then why don't we get out of here before big dark and ugly decides to return," Washington said pointing towards the slot.

Section break

The protective cover of the American cap soon left them, but it wasn't much longer until the remainder of the fleet appeared on the horizon. "Marias, can you... And Vulcan can you..." Enterprise said his battle persona slowly draining away.

"No worries Big E. I'll have them up and running in no time," Vulcan cheered as Enterprise slipped behind Yorktown.

"You know they are going to want to meet you," Yorktown said.

"I know but," Enterprise replied.

"Look Big E, I am sure she will understand, so don't go all Grey Ghost on us," Yorktown said as a silent Enterprise continued to hide behind him.

"Yes," Ashigara said looking down at the destroyer boy tugging on her arm.

"I need to tell you something big sis," Porter said.

"And that is," Ashigara said.

"I like you so I need to warn you about South Dakota," Porter said pointing to the more animated of the battleship boys.

"And that is," Ashigara asked.

"He really is a good guy, but he just gets stupid around the ladies and needs someone strong to keep him in line at times," Porter said pulling her down. "And I think he likes you."

"Why do you say that," Ashigara said.

"Because I caught him staring at your butt, and some blood started coming out of his nose. That didn't happen with Kongou or her sisters," Porter explained.

"You don't say," Ashigara giggled licking her lips as she eyed the American battleship boy, no man.

"Hey Imuya," Waahoo called as he popped out of the water.

"Waahoo," Imuya cried rushing towards her fellow submarine. "I was so scared I didn't think I would get to see you again," Imuya cried breaking down in his arms.

"Hey don't cry I'm right here, and it's going to be a cold day in hell before the Abyssals attack my girlfriend and get away with it," Waahoo boasted patting her on the back.

Imuya slowly turned an interesting shade of red. "Girlfriend..." Imuya stammered. "But..." Imuya stammered.

"I'm not like South Dakota, you are the only one for me, my Japanese water flower," Waahoo replied looking her in the eyes

"Really," Imuya replied.

"Yup," Waahoo said before swallowing hard rigid as a tone starring at the ship girl behind Imuya. "Um….. Hi Imuya's pretty older sister."

"My name is Taigei and we are going to have a nice long chat young man. Imuya is my precious little sister and I won't be handing her off to just anyone," Taigei said glaring at the submarine boy.

"Yes ma'am," Waahoo said throwing in a salute for good measure. Please don't break my keel.

"Taigei," a red faced Imuya shrieked.

"So what happened," O'Bannon asked Jenkins as the fleet reformed around the Japanese ship girls.

"Well he...," Jenkins explained.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. I can't believe that idiot. Hey Porter do we need to give you remedial sailing lessons, a ship boy that can't walk on water man your retarded or something," O'Bannon laughed pointing at Porter.

"O'Bannon," Washington growled clenching a fist.

"Allow me," Tenryuu said gliding over to the resident pain in the ass. "O'Bannon is it?"

"Yeah who is talking toots," O'Bannon replied.

"I am IJN light cruiser Tenryuu, the lead ship of the Tenryuu class" Tenryuu replied with a smile.

"And I care because," O'Bannon replied.

"I am a light cruiser who is quite experienced in dealing with rowdy youngsters who don't know how to behave properly," Tenryuu said still smiling.

"And what is one old out dated light cruiser going to do to a state of the art destroyer," O'Bannon replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Explain proper discipline, which begins with treating others with respect," Tenryuu said.

"And if I don't you old hag," O'Bannon boasted as Jenkins quickly backed away.

You're digging your own grave here buddy. I'm not messing with momma Tenryuu.

"This," Tenryuu said dropping to one knee and pulling O'Bannon over it.

"What are you doing you crazy broad," O'Bannon shrieked as he felt his pants pulled down his bottom bare to the world.

"Naughty children need discipline," Tenryuu said before smacking O'Bannon hard, her slap echoing across the waves. O'Bannon stopped struggling after five, he was quiet after the tenth, and tears began to form after fifteen. "Now are you going to behave," Tenryuu asked after twenty blows.

"Yes," a shocked O'Bannon stammered tears and mucus running down his face.

"Good boy," Tenryuu said. "Now dry those tears and go join the others," Tenryuu said wiping his face clean.

"Ok," O'Bannon said softly before taking back his place in the line.

"I can't believe you just did that," Houshou groaned.

"What like you've never given one of the carrier girls a good swat," Tenryuu remarked.

"Never, they are good girls," Houshou replied sharply.

"If you say so," Tenryuu replied.

"Thanks, our admiral has been threatening him with that for a while, but she would only break her hand if she did," Washington said.

"Anytime, I am quite good at dealing with rambunctious destroyers," Tenryuu said.

"Yup, apparently they call her momma Tenryuu, or Tenryuu's kindergarten class back in Japan Alaska explained.

"And I love all my girls," Tenryuu replied thinking of Destroyer division six and all of the other destroyers back in Japan.

"So Ryuujou, is …" Portland said nodding towards Houshou.

"Yes," Ryuujou said.

"So you're the original," Yorktown said steaming up new to Houshou.

"Yes I am the first purpose built carrier," Houshou replied. "And you are?"

"Yorktown... Yes that Yorktown, and it's a pleasure to meet you Houshou," Yorktown said.

"Your welcome, and my sister were quite surprised when you came back like that after such a short period of time," Houshou replied.

"What can I say, I'm awesome," Yorktown chuckled. "So any chance I can meet Kaga, Akagi, Hiryu, and Sorhyu."

"May I ask why you want to meet my daughters," Houshou said eyeing him carefully.

"Don't worry, we got over that a long time ago. I just want to meet the cuties Enterprise considers his big sisters, and maybe treat them to meal or two," Yorktown replied. Some dessert would be nice to. Hehehehe Kaga is a babe, but Shoukaku has a charm all to herself, not to mention the firey Zuikaku.

"But you said you wouldn't, and didn't you say Zuikaku was more your type," Enterprise protested pulling on his arm.

"Got cha," Yorktown exclaimed snagging Enterprise and pushing him forward.

"Houshou, meet enterprise, my big brother and the biggest bad ass of a carrier to ever roam the seas. When he isn't being shy that is," Yorktown explained.

"Um, hi Ms. Houshou, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry about what I did, and please don't break my keel," Enterprise blurted out.

"Now why would I do that, my dear sweet boy," Houshou said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because..." Enterprise stammered.

"Now as I told my daughters Kaga and Akagi, the past is the past, and we shouldn't let it shackle us in our new found lives. What matters is what you do today in the present, and you have done something wonderful today." Houshou explained.

"Really," Enterprise said.

"Yes, you saved all of us from being sunk," Houshou said wrapping her arms around him.

Thanks mom...

Section break

"You're alive," Shimakaze exclaimed racing to me the battered fleet as they exited the docks.

"Hey was there ever any doubt," South Dakota boasted.

"Thank you for saving our friends," the Kongou sisters said in unison.

"It wasn't much," a blushing Washington said as Kirishima came over. "So are you fully recovered?"

"Yes, and next time you are taking me with you," Kirishima said glaring up at him.

"Yes ma'am," Washington said quickly.

"Good boy," Kirishima said patting his arm.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Shimakaze said shaking enterprises hand hard end he thought his arm was going to come off.

"You're welcome," Enterprise said. "And that is some grip you have there."

"Well I am an advanced experimental destroyer, you know," Shimakaze replied.

"Of course I never doubted your strength for a minute and any carrier would be happy to have you protecting them," Enterprise said.

"So does that mean you have an opening," Shimakaze said softly looking towards the ground.

"Why yes he does, Porter covers me, and Jenkins covers Big E here, while O'Bannon rotates as needed. However with you girls here we can beef up our protection, so what do you say, you work with Enterprise and Houshou, and I'll take Ryuujou and Yudachi," Yorktown said.

"Yes," a smiling Shimakaze replied.

Hehehehe I love it when a plan comes together. "Hey Portland were rearranging the carrier coverage." Yorktown called out.

"Vulcan if you could show or new guests to the repair bay," Anna said.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way ladies." Vulcan said leading them away.

"Houshou if you could spare a minute," Anna asked leading her to her office.

"Yes admiral," Houshou replied.

Section break

"Yamamoto didn't send you just to look for his missing fleet girls," Anna asked as the door closed.

"You know Admiral Yamamoto," a shocked Houshou gasped.

"Yes we met at a naval conference before the Abyssal war started," Anna replied. "And I know there is more to your mission than looking for a missing fleet."

"Yes, we are to meet up with our missing fleet and join forces with the Americans," Houshou replied.

"And..." Anna said.

"Search for the source of the Abyssal conflict and destroy it," Houshou said.

"Excellent, I'm glad we are in agreement then. We were just holding the line here, but with your forces we can start to make a counter attack. The Abyssals originated from the South Pacific and I'm certain we'll find what we are looking for there," Anna replied.

"There is more admiral," Houshou said.

"I'm sure there is given what Alaska and Waahoo have told me, but right now let's get you fixed up. We can't have the most experienced carrier girl in the world sit this one out can we," Anna stated.

"But," Houshou stammered.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Vulcan stays away from your private bits, but he is the best repair ship this side of the pacific and he'll have to back up to speed in no time," Anna said.

"Um, thank you," Houshou replied.

"Don't mention it," Anna said with a wave of her hand as Houshou left.

"Now I wonder if this is going to end up like my college crew team with one half of the team dating the other half... Ah good times, now who can I pair off," Anna mused.

 **Double Omake time**

 **Omake- The debut of Samuel Roberts**

"Well this is just freaking great," Ryuujou sighed as she found herself on a joint mission to the arctic to investigate recent problems and why they haven't heard from Happo-chan in a while. She didn't have a problem working with the Americans, but some of the ships they sent left her a little wanting in terms of firepower. The Americans sent Yorktown, Alaska, Guam, Samuel Roberts, Jenkins, and Marias. While the Japanese sent Kaga, Fusou, Shimakaze, Fubuki, Akashi and herself. So they had plenty of air cover, and the anti submarine work was ok, but if they were sorely lacking in big guns.

"So is your admiral a closet perv or something," Yorktown said as the icy wind blew Kaga's skirt up again. "Not that I'm complaining about the nice view." Yorktown said as his face tasted water for the third time since the mission started.

"Stupid perverted American," Kaga growled.

"Oh a thong, I guess it is always the quiet ones," Yorktown grinned having a rather nice look up Kaga's skirt.

"Die," Kaga growled punting him down wind.

"I think that means he likes you," Shimakaze remarked.

"When hell freezes over," Kaga growled.

"But Enterprise said that Yorktown is a bit immature and only knows how to show a girl that he likes them by annoying them," Shimakaze explained.

"Mommy help," Happo-chan screamed racing across the waves as 4 battleship demons, 2 aircraft carrier princesses, 2 cruiser demons, and 4 elite destroyers chased after her.

"Oh crap," Akashi cursed.

"Roberts," Yorktown ordered.

"On it boss," Roberts said racing ahead as the carriers readied their planes.

"Lerroy Jenkins," Jenkins screamed chasing after them.

"Oh hell not again," Alaska yelled

"Sorry babe, be right back," Guam said giving Fusou a kiss on the cheek before racing off.

"Ok," a confused Fusou said touching her cheek.

Despite being the smallest and youngest of the group Roberts fought like a demon spinning around enemy fire her shots hitting weak point after weak point on the battleship demons.

"Ha, how do you like that," Roberts roared blasting the demons eyes out. "Demon my ass you chumps," Roberts said stuffing a torpedo down its mouth. "I thought you were the strongest abyssal, not a washed up old hag, hell the admiral hits harder than you," Roberts said brushing aside its massive fist.

"Um, is that normal," Fubuki stammered as the small ship tore the demons apart.

"Yeah, Roberts is a little crazy in battle," Yorktown replied.

"Come back here we're not done yet," Roberts said catching the retreating demon with his anchor chain. "Who's your daddy," Roberts asked punching the abyssal in the face the demons body reduced to its human sized core. The battered female form let loose a faint groan before sinking beneath the waves. "Yeah that's what I thought." The remaining fleet raced away after seeing their strongest members torn apart by the small ship boy.

"By by you big meanies, that's what you get for picking on me you big jerks," Happo-chan cheered as the group left.

"Hi, my name is Samuel Roberts, do you want to play," roberts asked skating up next to Happo-chan.

"Yeah I love to play airplane," Happo said showing him her zero.

"Samuel," Yorktown said tossing him is own plane.

"Yes," Samuel replied catching the plane.

"Have fun," Yorktown ordered. "But don't wander off."

"Ok," the pair replied.

"Are you sure that is safe," Kaga said.

"Yeah, Roberts is a good kid, who just goes a little crazy in battle. Speaking of which do you need me to check for injuries or a maybe a massage after a hard fight," Yorktown said.

"Perve," a blushing Kaga hissed as Yorktown tasted ocean again.

"Yeah, she likes me," Yorktown grinned.

 **Yamato-class meet Iowa class**

"Um Hi," Yamato said looking at the rowdy group of boys who continued to argue.

"Hey no fair I saw her first, Wisconson," New Jersey said dodging a punch.

"Oh come off it you hound dog, you just want as another conquest," Wisconsin shot back.

"Knock it off you two, you are acting like idiots," Iowa said.

"This might take a while, do you want some lunch," Missouri said holding out a hamburger.

"Um..." Yamato stammered.

"Don't worry I brought lots," Missouri added.

"I love hamburgers," a drooling Musashi said taking the offered sandwich.

"Me to," Missouri said. "Have you ever had one with bacon?"

"You can put bacon on hamburgers," a wide eyed Musashi said.

"Here," Missouri said giving the tall dark haired blond beauty of a battleship another burger.

"mmmmmmmmm Burgers," Musashi moaned in delight.


End file.
